Alianzas
by StephieCchan
Summary: Dicen que Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro del mundo, pero Hogwarts nunca fue preparado para recibir a Hermione Granger, la mejor mortifaga entrenada en mucho tiempo. HARMIONE


**Hola, esta es mi primera historia de Harry Potter... está basada en el 6to libro de Harry Potter, Viktor nunca fue un jugador de Quidditch, el conoció a Hermione cuando ella tenía 7 años, por lo tanto es obvio que Hermione nunca fue a Hogwarts y no formo parte del trió dorado.**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE J.K. ROWLING, YO SIMPLEMENTE JUEGO UN POCO CON ELLOS.**

* * *

_**Alianzas**_

* * *

-Tú y Viktor se infiltraran en Hogwarts, su misión es vigilar a Potter, infórmenme cuáles son sus pasos y que es lo que planea hacer-dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, se que está intentando descubrir en ellos aunque sea un poco de miedo o deslealtad, ni siquiera parpadee.

-Está bien ¿Cuándo nos filtraremos?-pregunte.

-Empiezan mañana como todos los demás, tu entraras en 6to año y Viktor en 7mo, las túnicas, libros y demás cosas necesarias están en sus habitaciones, pueden retirarse-dijo sin dejar de analizarme, incline la cabeza en señal de obediencia como buen perro entrenado y me retire con Viktor a mis espaldas.

Recorrí los pasillos con gran rapidez y la mirada de Viktor clavada en mi nuca, llegue a mi habitación y permití que Viktor entrara, solo con mirarlo supe quiere hablar, seguramente sermonearme.

-Mione se lo que piensas… no puedes rebelarte, recuerda que a pesar de que ese hombre es despreciable, fue el hombre que te rescato de esos…tipos y fue el hombre que vengo el asesinato de mis padres-dijo tomándome por los hombros para evitar que mi mirada se perdiera en un punto fijo de la pared color bronce que se encontraba detrás de él.

-Viktor lo sé, lo sé… siempre me lo repites, solo que me produce repugnancia… el solo hecho de ver como asesina y lo disfruta como si estuviera alimentándose de vida de la persona que asesina, como nos obliga a asesinar, no sabes cuantas veces es soñado con los personas que he asesinado, cuantas veces creo escuchar su ruegos, como suplican que los deje vivir... -dije mientras en mi rostro se formaba una mueca de tristeza y dolor, siento mi pecho arder con solo recordarlo.

-Te entiendo Mione-dijo abrazándome, el también ha sufrido y ha pasado por lo mismo que yo.- pero tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que se fuerte por ambos ¿si?-sonreí al oírlo hablar de esa manera, fue eliminado todo rastro de su acento búlgaro, como fue eliminado todo rastro de aquel niño de 10 años reservado, callado y observador, quien fue mi primer amor, la persona que me robo mi primer beso.

-Está bien-susurre con hilo de voz

-Viktor quiero ser libre aunque sea solo por una vez … quisiera poder hacer lo que quiera cuando quiera, sin temer a encariñarme con alguien o algo por el miedo de que le puedan hacer -dije recuperando mi tono de voz mientras tomaba su rostro en mis manos y miraba sus oscuros ojos.

-Tómalo como unas vacaciones, Mione, allá en Hogwarts no abra que torturar ni asesinar a nadie, allá seremos libres, libres aunque sea por un poco de tiempo-dijo sonriendo todavía pero puede ver la sombra que se instalo en sus ojos, fue solo unos segundos pero me demostró que él también lo desea, tanto o más que yo.

- Seremos dos nuevos estudiantes quienes buscan aprobar sus TIMOS y pasar un año llevo de nuevas experiencias. Además escuche que allá hay una biblioteca con todo tipos de libros-dijo mientras me sonreía, solté una carcajada triste, el era único que sabía de mi obsesión hacia los libros.

-Intentare descansar un poco… mañana es el gran día, el comienzo de mis…vacaciones-dije logrando que sus cejas gruesas se juntaran y nariz de gancho se arrugará un poco por causa de su risa.

-Te dejo para que organices todo y puedes descansar-dijo después depositar un beso en mi frente y salir de la habitación, solté un suspiro luego de escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo Hermione, a fingir -me dije a misma, solté otro suspiro y me tire en la cama, acercarme a Potter… solo sé que es ¨_el niño que vivió¨_, y que ha vencido a Voldermort mas veces de que a Voldermort le gustaría.

Vi dos papeles reposando arriba de la pila de libros que tengo que empacar, con un poco de pereza me levante y los tome.

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA**

**Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.**

**(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos).**

_**Querida señorita Granger**_

**Tenemos el placer de informarle que su petición para ingresar en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería ha sido aprobada. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.**

**Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall.**

**Subdirectora.**

Mi sub-consciente me dijo que algo iba mal cuando vi mi verdadero nombre escrito en la carta pero no le di importancia y continúe con la segunda carta.

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA**

**UNIFORME:**

**Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).**

**(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre)**

**LIBROS: Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:**

_**El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos**_**(Clase 1) Miranda Goshawk**_**Una Historia de la Magia**_**, Bathilda Bagshot**_**Teoría Mágica**_**, Adalbert Waffling**_**Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes**_**, Emeric Switch**_**Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos**_**, Phyllida Spore**_**Filtros y Pociones Mágicas**_**, Arsenius Jigger**_**Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos**_**, Newt Scamander**_**Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección**_**, Quentim Trimble**

**RESTO DEL EQUIPO:**

**1 varita.1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.1 telescopio.1 balanza de latón.**

**Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata (ratón) o un sapo, si lo desean.**

Después de un rato de pensamientos inconclusos y poco alentadores decidí empezar a empacar, al terminar, me cambie y me dispuse a dormí lo que no me costó mucho pues apenas mi cabeza toco la almohada caí rendida ante Morfeo.

_-Mione yo no temo por mi, temo por ti, se que él no te puede matar si se entera de la verdad, pero si te puede torturar-dijo mientras mira el gran lago que esta frente nosotros._

_-Yo no le temo a él, además no sería la primera vez que me tortura hasta casi enloquecer-dije temblando un poco._

_-Mione estas cometiendo un error pero… te ayudare-dijo subiendo las comisuras de sus labios, solté un gritito de alegría y lo abrace como si no hubiera mañana. _

_-HERMIONE-_

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, y mi mano se poso en mi frente alejando mis cabellos de ella y de mis ojos, fije la vista en el reloj que está en la pared las 5 am, justo a tiempo.

Toque mi pecho como si esto fuera ayudar a calmar los latidos de mi corazón, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no recordé lo que soñé y de cierta manera me dio nuevas energías para comenzar esta falsa.

Después de una relajante ducha, me vestí y empecé a peinar mis indomable cabello, hasta que por fin se formaron los rizos color castaño, mi habitación es lo único que vi antes de salir de ahí, las paredes color bronce, mi cama, mi closet ya vacio y mi peinadora, es lo único que tengo, el único sitio que se que es mío…

-Lista Mione-me dijo Viktor, cuando llegue a la chimenea tome un poco de polvos flú para transportarnos a la estación de tren

Aquí vamos un nuevo año… una nueva mentira.

* * *

**Hasta la próxima, Chao**.

Stephiecchan


End file.
